The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a steering angle sensor on a steering wheel for detecting the steering direction and the steering angle of a steering wheel, and more particularly to a structure for mounting a steering angle sensor for a steering wheel which is improved in the assembling efficiency, the handling efficiency, and maintenance characteristics.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, for example, a steering angle sensor for detecting the rotational angle of a steering wheel is arranged such that a steering angle sensor unit 105 is inserted from below and fitted into a sensor mounting recessed portion 106 formed in a lower portion of a column 104. A turn signal lever 101, a wiper control switch lever 102 and a steering-signal transmitting unit 103 which constitute a lever unit are attached to the column 104.
The steering angle sensor unit 105 has a circular hole 107 in its central portion, and a steering shaft is passed through the circular hole 107 so as to fix the steering angle sensor 105 to the column 104.
However, since the arrangement provided is such that the steering angle sensor unit 105 is mounted with the steering shaft passed therethrough, when a failure has occurred in the sensor unit, the steering wheel and the column 104 must be removed. In addition, in the case of an airbag-mounted vehicle, a connector for an airbag must be removed, so that a risk in operation is apprehended.